Rain
by Darkmelody0
Summary: Hinata isn't who she used to be, something changed her, and that change attracks a certain person who always visits in the rain. Oneshot! REDONE!


Rain

Hinata, the disgrace of the Hyuuga family, the weak girl who stutters and fiddles her thumbs, the girl who couldn't hate the most hated people. That's who Hinata was, a long time ago, now she's Hinata, the girl who turned her back on the Hyuuga family, the girl who shows no emotion, the girl who hasn't spoken a word for two years, and the girl who hates all including herself.

That Hinata walks the street, enjoying the rain beating down on her shoulders, not seeing lightening as danger, but as beauty, not seeing thunder as noice, but as music. It was not a normal night for Hinata, no today is a day of rain, it hardly rains in the small village she now resides in, she takes great joy in the rain, seeing it to be the only thing pure in the world, but within that purity there is always a darkness.

She used to believe she was of pure heart, now she sees differently, she sees people for who they truley are, she sees who she truley is, and she has now exepted it, funny how one day can change ones life, and the perspective they see that life.

Hinata walks, long, wet hair plastered to pale cheeks, pearl colored eyes cast to the ground, and plain, dark blue kimono clinging irritately to every curve. Hinata doesn't stop when she reaches the forest, she no longer fears it, she fears nothing anymore, you have to care to fear.

Lightening dances in front of her, she lifts her head to see such a sight, and a mighty roar comes from the sky.

"A lady shouldn't be out in such weather," The remark is sudden, without imotion, and seems to come from all directions, like always.

Hinata just relizes how far she has walked into the woods. With a sigh she looks back at the ground and continues, ignoring the person, but knowing by their strong and eeri chakra they are still there, she knows who it is, he's been breathing down her neck ever sence the night that changed everything, and he's been there every rainy night. He is the impurity in this pure jesture from mother nature.

She hears an almost silent thud, and finds herself staring at a pair of feet. She disregards the person walking around them, atleast she was till a firm grip is placed on her arm.

She stops and waits, her patience strong. A strong grip forces her head up, she doesn't protest as her eyes meet with crimson ones, she never does.

"Aren't you gonna fight?" The question that always starts the cycle, and as always in this reality of a nightmare, Hintata ignores him, triggering the next effect. "And they say you've changed, after what happened, after you let them die," the same words over and over again as of every rainy night, and as always they have the same effect, the hurt of rememberence, the only time she feels imotion, the only pain she holds now.

"_Nooo! Please Kiba!" Hinata screams fighting against the one who restrains her, watching as Kiba sputters up blood, he's the last one, she watched one by one as they've been turtored and died, tears flow endlessly, why not her? It was only a C class mission, why did this happen?_

_"D-Don't t-talk n-no matter wha-" He fell to the earth, no longer with the living. _

_A feeling grows strong within her chest, a feeling beyond any pain or sorrow, a feeling she's never felt before, it hurts, but feels so good at the same time._

_"You're next," that voice is like poison to her, she lets out an unearthly scream, the unknown feeling consuming her. _

_The man is to slow to weak to stand up to this girl who is no longer Hyuuga Hinata, but a monster which was locked deeply in her kind, fragile soul. _

_In minutes the eighteen deadly assasins that even her sensei couldn't beat are dead, torn limb from limb, hung on tree branches, creating the monsters own crimson rain. _

_She drops to her kneas at her most recently killed comrad, her heart to crushed to cry for her fallen friends. It's the first time Hinata ever hated, and she hates noone, but herself, she watched while they died, it's her fault. She places her friends beside each other, she then grabs her kunai, ready to join team 8._

_"Hinata-sama!" The cry causes her to stop, she looks back to see her cousin, Neji, along with TenTen and Lee. "I-I seen everything," he looks unnaturally nervous. Soon more ninja's appear behind the three. She drops the kunai, she will join them soon enough, but for now she'll go 'home'. _

_-_

_"My daughter," she glares at the proud leader of the Hyuuga clan who sits before her, hokage standing next to him, "you have shown great honor to this clan today." _

_She watches him, does he expect her to be proud? Why are they so happy, her teammates, comrads, friends, have been slaughtered like pigs, and they are happy?! Hinata turns around, she hears her fathers calls for her over the cheering of all of Kohana, she simply ignores him. _

_The guards stand in her way, she shoves the guards away, she's no longer apart of this family, she's no longer from Kohana._

Itachi waits patiently, knowing the thoughts running through the smaller girls mind, he seen first hand what she has done, he smelt the blood a mile away, and to know that the morbid beauty of it all was done by the meek, little Hyuuga girl was exhilerating to him.

He watches as she comes out of her memories, emotion making it's way in her eyes. Itachi quickly jumps out of the way before Hinata's kunai meets him in the stomach.

She lunges after him, _clang_, metal meets metal. Hinata snarls pulling back just to strike again, she doesn't use her clan's sacred jitsu, she disowned it with the rest of her clan._ Clang,_ she doesn't need the jitsu, her power has grown unbelievably high, but this is the only time she fights. _Clang, clang, clang._

Itachi studies the girl fiercely struggling for dominance in this battle, but Itachi is, and always will be, stronger. Thunder cackles in the distance, Itachi knocks the kunai from the girl's hand.

She lunges at him, free of weapon, only to be pinned to the nearest tree, hands above her head under the hold of one of his hands. She doesn't struggle, she never does, she knows she is defeated.

Lightning flashes, illuminating the two for just a second. Itachi's free hand brushes the wet tendrils of hair from Hinata's face. The back of his hand brushes her cheek, so soft, and so small compared to him, he grips her chin, making her look up at him. His lips brush her, as always she doesn't respond, and Itachi doesn't expect her to.

He pulls back, his hand releases her chin to slide pass her throat, then to the rim of her kimono. He pulls at the garment, keeping a firm grip on Hinata's wrist as he does this.

This is the worst part of the battle for her, where the old Hinata rips at her conscious. She struggles as Itachi literally rips off her kimono, cold rain hits sensitive bare flesh, a pathetic look crosses Hinata's features before she's motionless again, all caring gone, Itachi's porcelain doll to do whatever he wishes with.

He lets her wrist free just to grab her waist, her skin cold under his own warm touch. He admires her beauty, she seems to glow in the darkness, so lovely.

Now his hands work on his clothing, easily slipping out of the material. Itachi isn't the one to caress, he wants Hinata and he wants her now, it's done in one simple move as always.

She throws her head back, without sound, her pale eyes looking towards the sky, Itachi swears that she's crying every time, and inside the old Hinata is there crying. Itachi thrusts into her without mercy, Hinata grips at his shoulders, nestling her head there and biting down at the crook of his neck, Itachi grunts at the usual movement, but that's it. He lifts her up and pushes her back from him, a couple more thrusts Itachi moans before falling forward, head resting on the tree truck, gasping for air.

A minute passes, he stands up straight, removing himself from Hinata.

Hinata stands there bare of clothes and as emotionless as before, as if nothing happened.

"Still nothing to say?" Itachi asks the same question as every other time, and again Hinata doesn't answer remembering Kiba's last words,

_"D-Don't t-talk n-no matter wha-"_. As usual Itachi gives her a peck on the forehead, but what's this?

This isn't in the story, Itachi lowers himself to his knees, putting his ear up to Hinata's stomach. The rain seems all to sudden stop, as if it itself is in suspense.

"It's been three months sense last time, it seems we're no longer alone..."


End file.
